Follow Me
by LDP88
Summary: Rin didn't get to say goodbye the first time he left her with Kaede. So years later when Sesshomaru mysteriously disappears, leaving only his Tenseiga behind, she embarks on her own dangerous journey to find her demon master. Canon Timeline SxR T-M Rating
1. A Short Prologue

**Follow Me**

_Summary:_ Rin did not get to say goodbye to Sesshomaru the first time he left her with Kaede in Inuyasha's village. So years later, when he mysteriously disappears, leaving only his Tenseiga behind, she decides to embark on her own dangerous journey to find her demon master. With the help of Inuyasha, Kagome and the little fox demon Shippou, Rin finds love, heartbreak, and discovers more about Sesshomaru's family than she ever wanted to know.

_Author's note:_ Please enjoy and review. This story is rated T for the most part, but there will be mature (M) content in future chapters. I will clearly mark every M rated chapter in my A/N's.

* * *

><p><strong>A Short Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>One <em>_week __before __the __fall __of __Naraku._

* * *

><p>Inukimi was angry. She was angry with her son and she was angry with her younger brother, Katsumaru, for leaving her with this mess. Inumamoru had broken free somehow and he was now off somewhere, impossible to control. On top of that, there was an unsteady sense of change in the air. She'd seen it for herself when Sesshomaru had last visited her with those two human children. She could smell humanity tightening its grip, and she knew yokai throughout the land could feel it too. Within just a few centuries...ugh, she couldn't bare to think about it.<p>

She sighed. Why was everyone failing her? Sesshomaru was off gallivanting through the lands trying to destroy some hanyou and her brother was off in the east about to get himself killed over some silly land dispute. Men. If only her dear husband were still alive. Inumamoru would not have wanted to see him, but he would have at least stayed put. And she would be able to see her lovely son, Sesshomaru far more often. Not to mention, Katsumaru wouldn't be nearly as foolhardy and selfish. Oh how she longed for the days when he had no ambition past fine music and celestial maidens! Since Inu no Taisho's death, Katsumaru's lust for power rivaled even that of Sesshomaru and _that _was not acceptable.

"Maybe I should have kept him around longer. That beast did have his uses," Inukimi said lightly to herself, inspecting her sharp red claws.

She pouted, and with a delicate sigh, let herself fall into her mokomoko's expanding, filmy electrical current. Her teeth sharpened, her nose elongated, and her eyes spread in a ghastly red stare. She howled and leaped from her magnificent fortress in the sky, heading east through the clouds. It would take at least one moon's travel to find her brother.

How bothersome.

* * *

><p><span>Preview: Chapter I<span>

**To Solve a Small Mystery**

_In my dreams, I always come back to you..._


	2. Ch I To Solve a Small Mystery

**Chapter I - To Solve a Small Mystery**

"_Other arms reach out to me_

_Other eyes smile tenderly_

_Still in peaceful dreams I see_

_The road leads back to you."_

_-"Georgia on my Mind", Ray Charles_

* * *

><p>"Where on earth is that girl?"<p>

Kaede was becoming increasingly worried. Rin had been gone for too long. The sun had set long ago and the little thing was nowhere to be found. She'd already searched down by the river, the village and now there was only one place left to look, Inuyasha's forest.

"Doesn't she know that forest is teeming with demons?" Kaede mumbled to herself. "It's like she assumes that Inuyasha's brother will always save her. From what I've seen of him, I wouldn't bet on it."

Kaede sighed and gathered herself up to go find the hanyou. His keen sense of smell would help him find Rin much faster than she could ever hope to. Walking through the center of the village, the old miko headed toward the old Goshenboku. He would most definitely be perched there. When she arrived at the foot of the tree, Inuyasha was on one of the higher branches. He sat with his left leg dangling, eyes closed, brows furrowed, and arms crossed holding the Tetsusaiga against his chest. To the world he looked asleep, but Kaede new better.

"Inuyasha!" She called, wrapping her bow against the trunk of the tree loudly, "I need your help. Can you come down please?"

"Keh. What is it old woman. Can't you see I'm busy?" He hollered back, eyes still closed, frown still set.

Kaede huffed in frustration and replied, "Inuyasha. I know you're very busy brooding over the departure of Kagome, but I have more immediate matters that need to be addressed. You're brother's ward is nowhere to be found, and with Miroku and Sango away at her village, you're the only one who can help me find her."

There was a woosh and Inuyasha was suddenly crouching at the old woman's feet. He drew himself up and gave her a cold stare.

"Why would I want to protect anything belonging to that prick?" He paused and added with a shrug, "She's probably fine anyway."

"Inuyasha, for goodness sake. Don't be so hard headed. You know the kinds of things that lurk in your forest. She is but eight years old." Kaede replied, exasperation clear in her voice.

"Hasn't she run off every day this week? She's always come back okay. She can take care of herself."

"That was during the day. And I shudder to think what your brother would do if anything happened to her."

"Keh, she's his problem." Inuyasha stuffed his hands into his sleeves and looked away. Kaede stuck a finger right up to his face and said, "Not anymore she isn't. You were not there when he left her with me."

Inuyasha's expression changed, "He didn't hurt you, did he Kaede-baba?"

Kaede smiled at the boy's sudden protectiveness, but then became more solemn, remembering the conversation she'd had with Sesshomaru.

"No. He threatened to though."

"Keh! He's done worse," Inuyasha couldn't help but interrupt.

"But," Kaede continued with some emphasis, "I did tell him that I would take care of her. I promised him that I would keep her out of danger. Once I said that, he seemed satisfied and flew off. The poor girl didn't even know he was leaving her here."

After a moment of silence, Kaede put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "Come on, help me find Rin. With Kagome's departure and the little one's wildness, it's been a hard week for both of us."

Inuyasha growled and replied, "Goddamit. Fine, I'll help you. But don't expect this to become a regular thing."

Kaede smiled to herself and nodded. "Of course Inuyasha. Of course."

The pair started making their way through the trees, heading deeper into the forest. Kaede had brought along her bow and arrow in case she had to venture in alone, but with Inuyasha's claws and demon sword she felt a little silly carrying such flimsy human weaponry. After a long silence she said, "You know, your brother really is quite heartless, Inuyasha." She hadn't been able to shake the memory of her conversation with the imposing demon.

The hanyou smirked and replied sarcastically, "Oh I never noticed."

Opting to ignore his tone, she continued, "When he left Rin, our conversation was so strange. Of course I'd never spoken at length with a demon such as he before. Maybe this is just how they are, but.." Kaede trailed off, finger tapping her wrinkled chin.

"But what? Spit it out." Inuyasha's back was tense and his ears were twitching as a he pushed his way through a set of bushes ahead of Kaede.

"The whole time he acted as if he didn't care for the girl at all. It was quite puzzling. She must have been traveling with him for several months at least. And what I know of Sesshomaru, he must live a very dangerous life."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but let Kaede continue.

"Considering how helpless she is, he must have had to save her countless times."

"Yeah and your point is?"

"Well if he didn't care, then why did he do it? Why did he keep her for so long and then leave her here?"

"How am I supposed to know? We're not exactly buddies. I'm guessing you didn't ask him?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Of course not! I did no such thing. They are a puzzling pair. That is all."

"Hmph. Kaede-baba, they are not a pair. He's never coming back for her. She's lucky she's not dead. You'd better make sure the girl gets that. Like you said, she's your responsibility now."

Inuyasha was done talking about Sesshomaru. He didn't like thinking about the bastard, much less endlessly discussing his motives for keeping a human child with him. They walked in silence until the Kaede poked Inuyasha's shoulder and raised her eyebrows as if to say, "Well? You got her yet?"

"Oh patience woman!" He snapped, waving her away, "I'm sniffin'. We'll find her in no time."

Kaede relaxed and looked around at the surrounding greenery. Even though the dark silhouettes of the tree branches were a bit eerie and the skittering of all the small animals through the brush was unnerving, there was nothing particularly threatening about Inuyasha's forest that night. The hum of life helped ease her worries. If there had been silence, Kaede would have been certain her death would come soon and not, as she'd always hoped, from old age. She disagreed with Inuyasha. Even if Rin was her responsibility now, if the child were to get hurt, or heaven forbid die, Sesshomaru would indeed return and Kaede's death would most likely come at the edge of a demon sword, or, the miko could not help but shutter, those poisonous claws. She'd seen what they'd done to Inuyasha. It really was amazing what that boy could endure.

Kaede was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Inuyasha stop in front of her.

"Do you have her scent?"

"Yeah. She's okay, but she's been crying."

"Any blood?"

"Huh? No. But man, that girl has got to toughen up."

Kaede rolled her eyes and Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, indicating the direction they should head in. He turned and started making his way through the dense trees. She followed close behind him, feeling great relief at having found Rin. After a short time of making their way over gnarled roots and under low hanging branches, the pair came upon a small clearing. Rin was curled up against a tree, her cheeks shining with recently shed tears. Kaede gave a relieved sigh. The girl was out cold and her small hands were clasped together against her chest as if she were trying to protect something. Her breathing was deep and steady.

Inuyasha crouched in front of her and was about to nudge her awake when Kaede slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What are you doing woman?" He cried out.

"Shh! Rin needs to stay asleep. I'd rather you carry her back in this state than have to take her back kicking and screaming." Kaede whispered harshly.

"I'm not carrying her for you old woman! You can carry her yourself." Inuyasha spat back at her, making no effort to lower his voice.

Kaede saw Rin stir and gave the hanyou a hard glare. Inuyasha looked right back at her one steely eye. He lasted a couple seconds before his ears fell flat against his head. Pursing his lips, and muttering a long string of obscenities under his breath, he turned to gently pick Rin up.

"Wow she's light! Does she ever eat?"

"Oh," Kaede sighed warily, "Very little, and what she has eaten she's stolen! The villagers have been complaining quite a bit about it. That's yet another thing I'm worried about."

Inuyasha smirked, "I hate kids."

Kaede shook her head and set off in front of the hanyou. Inuyasha followed close behind, letting Rin's head loll back over the crook of his elbow. As he studied her ruddy face, his expression softened. She may have been dirty, but she had such a warm complexion. She reminded him of hot loose soil in summer, or the inside of a cedar tree. Of course that was only when she was asleep. When she was awake, Inuyasha thought her more akin to a static shock. He had no idea how Sesshomaru, reserved as he was, had been able to stand her wild behavior, never mind her humanity. He felt Rin shift in his arms and tug on a strand of his long white hair. Letting out a soft sigh, she mumbled, "Sesshomaru-sama, how long until we rest?"

Inuyasha almost dropped the girl. He turned to Kaede, and saw that she was giving Rin a pitying look.

"Mmmm. Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin nuzzled into Inuyasha's haori.

"Shhh. Just sleep." He had no idea what else to say. Rin sniffed and rubbed her nose, letting go of his hair. Her breathing instantly became deep and even. When he was certain she wouldn't wake, he whispered, "Never thought I'd be mistaken for my asshole of a brother."

"What I can't believe is he carried her around as you do now. She looks so happy. She's not going to be like that for long though. I expect the morning will be quite unpleasant."

"Keh, maybe we should'a left her in the woods."

At Kaede's stern glance, Inuyasha shut his mouth and shifted Rin in his arms. She hadn't moved since he'd told her to sleep. This whole situation was really throwing him off.

When the trio broke through the tree line and saw the little cottages of the village below, Kaede's shoulders sagged, "Would you mind carrying her to my hut?"

Inuyasha nodded and treaded quickly and lightly through the grass. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Rin's outspoken affections for Sesshomaru were unnerving enough. Having his brother's peculiar regard for the girl rubbed in his face was just too much!

A couple minutes later, he stepped into Kaede's hut and gently lay Rin down on her designated mat on the raised platform above the entry way. When he looked at her tear stained cheeks he felt his throat tighten. She seemed so alone.

From a crouching position at her side, he pulled a dead leaf out of her tangled hair. Rin smelled like the woods and demons, nothing like the other little girls of the village. She smelled like his brother. Inuyasha sighed and could not help, but think of Kagome. Rin reminded him of her. Too trusting.

"Stupid woman."

Rin's eyes cracked open, but she seemed still too sleepy to recognize where she was. Burrowing her face into the crook of her elbow, she reached her little hand out to grab a strand of Inuyasha's coarse white hair again.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please don't go." Rin pulled harder and Inuyasha, eyes wide, almost toppled over on top of her.

"Gah! Is this how you treated Sesshomaru?" He whispered fiercely. He tried to pull his hair from her little fist, but Rin only rolled over, mouth wide, and pulled Inuyasha with her.

"Dammit! Are your fists made of steel?" He growled pulling harder, left foot now braced against her little shoulder.

At that moment Kaede stepped into the hut. Inuyasha snapped his face up guiltily, and she couldn't help but laugh, "Inuyasha. It seems little Rin has a good hold on you."

Gritting his teeth, and tilting his head from side to side, he growled back, "She's a monster when she's awake and a monster when she's asleep… Ah hah!" Inuyasha wrenched himself from Rin's grasp and whirled on Kaede, "I am soooo not helping you with her again."

"Fine. Thank you for tonight. I won't ask again." Kaede answered stiffly, diverting her gaze from him.

"Great." He was about to storm out of the hut when the old miko stopped him, giving him an uneasy look. She seemed even older to Inuyasha than she usually appeared.

"Really Inuyasha. Thank you. I know it is I, not you, who is responsible for the child, but remember that we do not know if Sesshomaru will ever return."

"Yeah, I told you that already! Anyway, I don't want that bast- "

"I'm serious." She stepped closer to him. Inuyasha could smell medicinal herbs and the dried wood from her bow and arrow on her hands, "You are the closest link to him Rin has. She's very attached. I won't ask much of you, but please…" She took a deep breath, "Keep that kindness Kagome helped you find. I know you miss our young miko friend, but maybe you can give some of that kindness she gave you to little Rin. We all know she needs it."

Inuyasha looked startled, then resigned. With a mumbled "Feh" he vanished into the night.

After a long pause Kaede turned to Rin's sleeping form on the floor. As she unfurled a thinning blanket over the girl, making sure to tuck it over her little feet, she said, "I'm glad we found you in one piece little one."

She then sat against the wooden wall and let out a small gasp when she felt her back give a decidedly unpleasant twinge.

"Ugh. I'm too old for this."

* * *

><p><span>Preview: Chapter II<span>

**A Kind Touch**

_Village life._


	3. Ch II A Kind Touch

**Chapter II A Kind Touch**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's no matter if you're born<em>

_To play the King or pawn_

_For the line is thinly drawn 'tween joy and sorrow,_

_So my fantasy_

_Becomes reality,_

_And I must be what I must be and face tomorrow."_

_-"Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall," by Simon and Garfunkel_

* * *

><p>Rin held her small hands close to her face. Over the past few months her nails had grown long, and dirty, she observed. Sesshomaru would have paid no mind, but, she thought bitterly, Kaeda would. Sighing, she rolled onto her back. She stared as the sunlight gave her nails, a faint glow. The day was humid and she planned to spend her time avoiding all the human villagers. The men in the fields would be short with her and the women would only snap at her and warn her to stay away from their children. Her theory that humans could be much crueler than demons had so far held true. Sesshomaru had never snapped at her. He'd always let her do as she pleased.<p>

Now things were different. Her time was constantly managed, and everyone was always worried about her. The only person she really liked was Inuyasha. He didn't hover over her like everyone else did, and in many ways reminded her of Sesshomaru. She found his long white hair and claws comforting. He was of course much gruffer than his brother, but his blood tie to her guardian made her feel that all was not lost. She also liked Inuyasha because he seemed to be as lonely as she was. He'd lost someone dear to him after Naraku's death as well. That miko from the future had seemed really strange at times, but Rin liked her. She was kind and tough and always had strange new sweets with her. Just a couple weeks before, Shippo had told Rin about a weird stretchy candy called _lick-or-ice_. Apparently it was very tasty.

Rin's stomach growled. She ignored it and instead let her arms fall back into the grass above her head. It was slick with dew from the humidity and she relished the smell. Looking up at the clouds, she let her mind wander to her temporary guardian.

It had taken three whole weeks for Kaede to finally gain Rin's trust. She still didn't like the old miko, but she did trust that she wouldn't beat her or give her away. She smiled, remembering the first morning she'd woken up in the woods and knew that Kaede had given in and allowed her to sleep in the forest again. She'd been stiff and her tangled brown hair had been covered in flecks of green moss, but she'd been content. That morning Rin imagined that any minute Jaken would call for her to hurry up and Ah-Un would gently nudge her in the direction they were all to set off in.

She remembered running as fast as she could through the trees and calling out Jaken's name. Skipping over stones and twirling around and around, she pretended to carry on a conversation with the little imp.

"Oh Jaken-sama!" She cried out breathlessly, putting her palms together against her cheek and tilting her head to the side. "Why you are so ugly?"

"Shut up you stupid girl!" She cried out in a high-pitched, croaking imitation of the imp. Pursing her lips, she set her eyebrows in a deep frown. Then let her face shift into a bright, taunting expression.

"Jaaaaaaaaken-samaaaaaaa, do you think you are so ugly because you are so mean?"

At that she turned around and pointed her finger at no one, "I said shut up you stupid human! If you say one more word, I will hit you with my staff!"

Twirling on the spot, she began to run, breathless, arms spread out wide as if she were flying, "Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama! You're legs are too short for you to ever catch me!"

Eyes wild, she spun around again, ready for him to run after her, lost in her game of pretend. When no one came, and all she heard were a couple birds rustling in the leaves above her head, tears began to well at the edges of her eyes.

Sniffing and slightly angry, she set out to the river at the bottom of the hill. Rin sighed, remembering how irate the villagers had become later that morning when they found her stealing fish. There'd been no beating this time; Kaede had interfered. But nothing was the same.

Rin sat up, cupping her head in her hands at the memory. Everything was confusing now. She remembered the night she promised herself that she would stay with Sesshomaru forever, even if her death _would _come centuries before his own. Of course remaining by his side couldn't happen now, she thought bitterly. Sesshomaru had made his decision, and Inuyasha made sure to remind her whenever he could that his brother would not come for her.

"Rin! Rin, where are you?" Kaede's old voice came up over the hill. She perked up at the sound of the old woman's voice. Over the past few months Kaede's raspy old voice had begun to ignite a new sense of security in the young girl. Its cadence wasn't as deep and commanding as Sesshomaru's, but it had a quiet consistency Rin could respect.

"Kaede-sama! I'm here!" Rin cried, running as fast as she could to the old miko. She nearly tripped on her way, but she made it in one piece. Kaede smiled and patted her on the head.

"I asked the children where you were, my dear and they said I'd find you here. I know you enjoy playing on your own, but do you think you could at least try to play with the others?"

Rin looked up at her blankly, "No, thanks. I have no interest."

Kaede smiled and started to walk past her.

"Well do you want to join me as I collect plants then? I can teach you how to spot some very useful medicinal herbs."

"Oh yes, please! Can you teach me which ones help demons? Did'ja know I saved Jaken-sama's life once? I almost _died_, but Sesshomaru-sama saved me! I might be more useful to Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama if I know those." Rin looked up at Kaede with wide eyes.

The old miko did not turn, instead choosing to keep her voice light, as she said, "Let's concentrate on the basics today. Hitomi-san – "

"Do I _have_ to learn human medicine? I don't want to help some villager. What I really need to learn is - "

"Yes. Yes you do. You live here now. And child, you should know by now that Hitomi-san is not just some villager. Come on make some effort." Kaede heard a soft huff behind her and new that Rin was probably kicking at the dirt, looking sullen.

She shook her head, and continued into the forest, not looking to see if Rin was following. "As you know, Rin, the chieftain's new wife is with-child. Now I need to find something for her swollen feet. Come, you can help me with this."

Rin rolled her eyes and made every effort to drag her feet, trying to slow the old miko down.

...

By mid-afternoon Rin and Kaede returned to the village, sweaty from their nearly daylong trek through the woods. When Rin saw Hitomi's feet she was taken aback. She'd been the youngest child so she'd never seen her mother pregnant, but it was surprising to see how large and swollen the older girl's feet had grown. It looked painful. She promised herself at that moment that she would never have any children. Giving herself a curt nod, she took up a spot squatting against a wall, her chin resting in her balled up fists, and commenced studying the young pregnant girl sitting before her.

Hitomi had a thin, almost bony face. It didn't match the rest of her at all. Her shoulders were round and her breasts were full over her protruding stomach. Rin judged that Hitomi could not be more than five or six years older than her.

The girl was following Kaede's instructions on how to mix the herb into her tea with rapt attention. This would be her first child and her nervousness rolled off her shoulders in waves. She was running her hands over her lap and her right leg would not stop twitching. Kaede touched her shoulder and gave her a kind smile. She lowered her voice and told the young girl that she would be with her every step of the way. Everything she was experiencing was absolutely normal.

Rin smiled at that. Memories of her own mother wrapping her in her arms when she was sick and telling her everything would be alright, flashed before her eyes. Her mother's soft skin and the touch that told her everything would always remain exactly as it was, all of the constancy Rin yearned for suddenly emerged as an irresistible truth in Kaede's low whispers to Hitomi. She did not know why Sesshomaru had left her here in this human village, and she certainly did not like that he had, but in that moment she felt a sense of contentment that he'd left her with Kaede. Humans could be cruel indeed, but Sesshomaru had somehow found the one person who could make her feel like she wasn't completely alone.

With that thought, Rin felt all the anger she'd carried around with her for months suddenly dissipate. Tears peaked out the corners of her eyes and, walking over to Kaede, she put a small hand on her shoulder in just the way she'd seen the old miko comfort Hitomi.

"Kaede-sama? Kaede-sama? Can I sleep with you tonight?" Rin couldn't help herself. She flung her arms around Kaede and shut her eyes as tightly as she could. Her tears ran down her cheeks, and soaked into Kaede's haori.

The two women stopped their conversation. Hitomi looked completely bewildered, and slightly angry. Kaede was a little taken aback, but she turned in Rin's arms and said haltingly, "Of course you can, child. I would be very happy if you joined me."

"Good, 'cause you're really nice and I - I don't want to hate you anymore." Rin said looking up at her through shimmering eyes.

Completely oblivious to the looks she was receiving from Hitomi and Kaede, she wiped at her cheeks with her kimono sleeve and took a seat next to the two women. She leaned forward and as Kaede turned back to Hitomi to finish her instructions, Rin listened as intently as she could to everything the old priestess said.

It was dusk by the time Rin and Kaede returned to the old woman's hut at the edge of the village. Rin ran past Kaede to wash her hands and fore arms in the wood basin by the wall. A thin layer of dirt had collected over the day on her skin. The air was cooling rapidly outside, and Rin enjoyed how the approaching night had cooled the water.

"Why was Hitomi so scared?"

Hearing Rin speak, Kaede gave her a curious look. "I did not know that you hated me, child."

Rin didn't look up, but replied awkwardly, "Um…yeah, I did. But I don't now."

Kaede marveled at the girl's bluntness, but let it go.

"You asked why Hitomi was scared."

"Mm-hm." Rin turned and nodded vigorously, hazel eyes wide with curiosity.

"Well this is her first child, and she is still very young. She may die in childbirth. It happened to her friend just a couple months before you came to our village." Kaede responded gravely.

"Oh. Where's the baby now? Is it okay? Who's taking care of it?"

"No one is taking care of the child, my dear. There was nothing to be done. Both mother and baby died."

Rin looked shocked. She then lowered her gaze to the floor, and mumbled, "That's really sad. I don't like it when anybody dies." It was only a moment later though, that she looked up brightly and said, "But I've decided never to have children. So I don't have to worry about that happening to me."

Kaede cocked an eyebrow and retorted, "Oh really. So when you grow up you will not take a husband?"

"Nope! When Sesshomaru-sama comes back for me I'm going to travel with him and Jaken-sama for the rest of my days. I'll ride on Ah-Un everyday and, and I'll help Sesshomaru-sama become a great lord. Jaken-sama says I will not live long enough to see Sesshomaru-sama begin his rule, but I know I can help somehow."

"Hmm." Kaede didn't respond immediately; she was so caught up in Rin's claim that Sesshomaru would one day become a great ruler. If that included humans in any way she hoped the day would never come.

Wanting to change the subject, Kaede asked, "Rin, can you run and ask Inuyasha if he would like some food tonight?"

"Okay!" Rin was in a good mood after telling Kaede her plans for the future. "I'll just run up to that big tree he's always in."

"If he's not there, go to the well. He's probably been pining away up there all day." Oh, that boy certainly is dedicated, Kaede thought sadly. She'd promised herself she wouldn't ask him what exactly happened to Kagome until he was ready to tell her. All he would give away at the moment was that she was okay. Whether he was okay was a completely different matter.

As Rin stepped out on the dirt path outside Kaede's hut, she looked up at the darkening horizon. It was a deep purple and the sun was almost completely out of site. She ran as fast as she could up toward the Goshenboku, making a game of avoiding all of the cracks in the dried soil beneath her feet. Even though the day had been humid, the village path was as dry as bone.

Within a couple minutes Rin reached the Goshenboku. It was so imposing, with it's roots so gnarled and that looming spot of raw wood in the middle. Smooth and gleaming as it was, it echoed heartbreak. A couple months before, Kaede had told her that that was where Inuyasha had been cursed by her older sister, Kikyo. He'd stayed there for fifty years. Rin couldn't imagine that. She remembered how Sesshomaru had wrinkled his nose when they'd first met the ghostly miko on Mount Hakurei. Rin had thought she was very beautiful, but Sesshomaru had said she was only a pitiful creature who smelled of dead human and graveyard soil. She hoped she would never succumb to the miko's fate. It would be much better to simply pass on into the afterlife, quietly, with no regrets. At the thought, Rin felt a dull tightening in her chest. She swallowed and decided to ignore it.

It seemed Kaede had been right, anyway. The tree was empty. Inuyasha was probably at the well. She made her way around the Goshinboku, stepping precariously over its roots, and headed toward the well. As she drew closer, she heard a distant clash of metal on metal.

Swords.

A sudden yearning, like wildfire, surged up from the tips of Rin's toes to the roots of her hair.

"Sesshomaru-sama." The name tumbled over itself, out of Rin's mouth and into the night air in a barely audible rush of need. She ran, the forest around her now thick with the haze of tears.

* * *

><p><span>Preview: Chapter III<span>

**Such a Sweet Smile**

_"You look just like him."_


	4. Ch III Such a Sweet Smile

Author's Note: So I've had this chapter basically ready for quite a while. I just wanted to do some touching up before posting it. Know that most of my posts will not follow so closely after one another. Thanks for reading! p.s. Thank you to icegirljenni, sesshybabe123, and Senf for your reviews. They are much appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III – Such a Sweet Smile<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I've seen the future, brother<em>

_It is murder."_

_-"The Future" by Leonard Cohen_

* * *

><p>Her hair whipped around her face and shoulders as she barreled through the trees. Sesshomaru had come back for her. She just knew it.<p>

Faster!

She had to run faster. Over the past few months, she'd grown used to the dull ache in her chest, but in the past few minutes it had flared into a full flame through her entire body. It was pounding; it was searing. It powered her legs, gave her lungs air, and allowed her tears to flow freely.

When she finally made it through the brush, she could barely see past the tears in her eyes. She gave a great gasp and dove, wrapping her small arms around the demon facing Inuyasha.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama, I missed you so much! I knew you would come back for me. Inuyasha-sama kept telling me you wouldn't, but I knew you would. I knew would."

If she'd cared, she would've noticed the hard body under her stiffen. If she'd cared, she would've heard Inuyasha scream for her to get away. If she'd cared even the tiniest bit, she would've realized that the demon she was hugging was not Sesshomaru, and he was fixing her with a cold, curious stare.

Not letting go of his sword, he put his hand on Rin's head and let his clawed fingers sink into her hair.

"What is this? Where did you come from?"

He felt her relax against him and then took great pleasure in pulling, hard. Rin cried out and her head shot up, tears still in her eyes. With a dawning horror, she looked into the demon's eyes and saw that even though they were the same strange golden hew of her master's, they were not as steady as his were. Not in the least. She felt his claws start to dig into her scalp and she let out a high-pitched scream. She couldn't turn her eyes away from his.

Inuyasha couldn't take this anymore, "Get the fuck away from her!"

He took a running start and swung the Tetsusaiga as hard as he could at the demon. He was aiming for the creature's head, but the demon merely threw Rin across the clearing and jumped out of the way.

"You may have your father's sword, but you wield it like a child." The demon said in a quiet baritone.

Inuyasha bared his teeth and barked back, "You know, someone else said that once and I took off their arm! Now don't you fucking touch that girl again or I'll slice your arm off too!"

"Oh I heard about that. It was Sesshomaru, wasn't it? Careless, so careless!" The demon sighed again, and charged forward with a dizzying speed. He plunged his sword into Inuyasha's left shoulder and pinned him against the nearest tree. Inuyasha screamed and dropped Tetsusaiga to the ground. He had the where-with-all, however to grab and plunge his claws into his attacker's throat. He could feel his claws sink deeper as the demon leaned in closer with growl.

"Bastard! Who are you?" Inuyasha gasped out. The demon glared at him with a mixture of disgust and anger, his eyes reddening. He leaned close to Inuyasha's left ear, enjoying the wet sound of claws in skin, and Inuyasha's stifled grimace. His voice started as a calm whisper, but steadily rose until its booming crescendo swayed the trees around them, "Hanyou, for too long I have known of your existence and been able to do nothing about it. Now that we have met I must impress upon you that I am not only your elder; I am your better and you will _bow_!"

He slid the sword from Inuyasha's shoulder and with a great big thud that seemed to eclipse all other sound, swiftly knocked Inuyasha's left temple with the hilt. The hanyou went down fast. He didn't even have time to brace his arm for the fall. With a grunt, he hit the ground and rolled to look up at his attacker. The demon's long white hair seemed luminous against the night sky. It was methodically braided, precise and trailing to his ankles. Inuyasha could just make out the magenta markings on the demon's cheeks. They reminded him of Sesshomaru's, accept they were much thicker and a deeper color. As the demon raised his clawed right hand to attack, a sudden dread seized Inuyasha.

"How do you know my father?" He whispered.

At this the older demon gave him a curious look. For the next few moments, a tense silence pulsed between them. Inuyasha couldn't understand why, after attacking him so swiftly and powerfully, the demon was hesitating. Had his question affected him so much? His hand was still held high, motionless, and he hadn't moved his sword, which dangled limply at his side. Inuyasha could see his own blood running down the blade. The smell of iron hung heavy in the air. After a few more seconds he tried to shift onto his elbows. This was getting awkward. Why wouldn't the guy attack him already?

Off in the brush, at the edge of the clearing came a tiny groan and the rustling of leaves. Inuyasha's attention snapped to Rin. Good. At least she was conscious. If she was smart, she'd run.

"You look...just like him."

Inuyasha turned his gaze back to the demon above him. His voice was gravelly, as if it were in a perpetual growl. He was smiling and Inuyasha could see very fine wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and mouth. His ears were pointed, unusually long and covered in a layer of downy white hair.

"You didn't answer my question, asshole! How do you know my father?"

Inuyasha knew that he shouldn't be so brazen with this demon. When he'd first appeared in the clearing and attacked Inuyasha, his ferocity and speed had caught the hanyou off guard. If he hadn't had the Tetsusaiga, he would've been a goner. When he'd looked into the demon's eyes, Inuyasha had been able to tell he was old, very old.

Leaning down, the demon grabbed Inuyasha by his hair. He tilted his head back and sniffed his neck.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha thought, recoiling, "What the hell is this guy doing?"

Suddenly, he felt two clawed hands grip both sides of his head. The demon leaned in, just a hair's breath from Inuyasha's face and said in a sad whisper, "You smell like him too. Has anyone ever told you that?" Then, his nostrils flared and he tore his gaze away from Inuyasha. With a great gravity he stood up and stepped away. Inuyasha was left lying against the tree, bloodied and completely bewildered. All he could sense was Rin, the demon, and the metallic musk of his own blood. Then a sudden jolt ran up his spine and he was looking in the same direction as his attacker.

"Your half brother is coming, hanyou." The demon said with a dejected air. He didn't seem to like Sesshomaru either, "I guess he will do."

"Okay so you know my father _and_ Sesshomaru. Tell me who you are."

The older demon gave a great sigh, and turning, said. "You are exceedingly ignorant, hanyou." Then peering back up at the sky, he continued airily, "If I had had the chance, I would have killed you at birth. Then you wouldn't have brought so much shame to your family."

Inuyasha bristled, "Goddamn it! You know what? Fuck you! I don't know who the hell you are and you just come into _my_ forest and-"

"Your forest? _Your_ forest?" The demon gave a bark of laughter. "How could you, a worthless hanyou, possess anything?"

"I got a sword, you asshole! And I'm gonna slice your guts out with it! What do you think about that?"

The demon seemed amused at that. "I am amazed that you still don't know who I am _Inuyasha_. I know very well who you are."

"Well doesn't that make you special!"

"So brash. Hmm, Sesshomaru is about to arrive. He will help me with you."

"Shut up! I'll take you both on if I have to!"

The demon ignored him and stepped into the middle of the clearing, turning his attention up to the sky. "I haven't seen that child in over two hundred years."

"Child?" Inuyasha grunted.

As he spoke, a stiff wind swept through the clearing. He watched as the demon's long braid danced in the night air behind him. His mouth was widening into a disconcertingly sharp, wide grin. A strange light was dancing in the old demon's eyes. Then in the blink of an eye Sesshomaru was in front of him. He looked slightly disheveled. His hair was unsettled and it looked as though it'd been whipped around by a great wind.

"Now this is unusual," thought Inuyasha.

No one said a word. Inuyasha stood and propped himself back against the tree. His shoulder was already healing, but it was still painful. Picking up Tetsusaiga and sticking it between his feet, he looked back and forth between the mysterious demon and Sesshomaru. A growing sense of dread was spreading in the pit of his stomach. He really couldn't blame Rin for her earlier foolishness. The two demons really did look alike. Their markings and attire said it all. Dog. Was this guy really another dog demon? Inuyasha had never actually met another dog demon other than his half brother. What little he knew of his kind was that they were notoriously reclusive and proud. His mother had told him when she was still alive that most wandered the land, and tended to stay away from both humans and other demons. It was only the strong and ambitious, like his father and Sesshomaru, who consistently fought and carved out territories for themselves.

The older demon seemed to enjoy the tense silence. The fine wrinkles in his face deepened, and the sharp teeth in his mouth multiplied as his smile continued to widen.

"Sesshomaru."

He placed a clawed hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and Inuyasha saw his brother's eyes widen slightly. Then, it was extraordinary, his mokomoko…bristled. The musk of Sesshomaru's youki had spiked so sharply, it stung Inuyasha's sensitive nose. Sesshomaru's reaction wasn't one of anger, however. He was nervous.

Inuyasha couldn't take the silence anymore and he called, "What the hell is going on?"

Keeping his eyes fixed on the demon in front of him, Sesshomaru barked back, "Quiet Inuyasha."

The older dog demon ignored Inuyasha as well and said, "How are you Sesshomaru? It has been too long."

"Has it?" Sesshomaru responded curtly.

"Of course. I hear from your mother that you are battling hanyous with quite a bit of vigor these days."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, but did not respond.

"Now. Have you come to help me with your father's well...how should we put it? Poor decision, shall we say?" The demon tipped his head toward Inuyasha and his teeth, sharp, white and glowing, lengthened.

"No, I have not." Sesshomaru seemed to have regained his sense of self. He had a better idea of the situation now. He knew exactly what to do. The older demon squeezed his shoulder and leaned in, but Sesshomaru simply removed the hand and turned his attention to the bush behind him. With great speed he was suddenly at the tree line, kneeling down, reaching for something in the greenery. Inuyasha heard a soft grown and stiffened. The demon was looking at Sesshomaru with great puzzlement. And when Sesshomaru finally straightened and turned, Rin was dangling, bleary eyed and half conscious in his arms. She was gripping a protruding spike on his chest armor in one of her little fists.

"Sesshomaru. How disappointing." The demon was no longer smiling. Instinctively, Inuyasha grasped the hilt of Tetsusaiga, bracing himself for battle.

"I will kill you if I must." Sesshomaru said with a chilling air of certainty.

The demon took a step back and his deep exhale turned into a growl. His facial markings started to pulsate and grow. He wasn't quite transforming, but he looked wild, and terrifying. "I thought you would be different." The demon growled and with that he was gone. He was so quick, Inuyasha wasn't even able to see what form he'd left in. When he turned back, his brother was paying no attention to him. He was looking intently at Rin. She was awake, but still too frazzled to understand what was going on. Her small hand had moved from his armor and was now reaching up, lightly touching his chin.

"Who the hell was that?" Inuyasha barked. He pointed into the woods where the demon had disappeared. Sesshomaru turned his attention from Rin and gave him a sardonic look, "You really could not tell, Inuyasha? You couldn't smell it?"

Inuyasha sheathed his sword. For a second he was surprised at himself. Maybe he should keep it out. But looking at his brother holding the small child, something told him he would not attack…just yet. Inuyasha shoved his fists into the sleeves of his haori and cried, "Gah! Just tell me! Stop being such a dick for once!" This really was the night from hell.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Rin. She'd just lost consciousness, but her breathing was steady. Her pulse was strong. Good. He looked at his brother again, "That, Inuyasha, was our grandfather."

The wind whistled through the trees, their shadows swaying through the grove. The moon was high and Inuyasha went cold. He had a grandfather? Someone else in his family was...alive? _Fuck!_

"Fuck!" Inuyasha gasped. He couldn't help it. His world was spinning. His knuckles had gone white in the sleeves of his haori, his grip on his forearms was so tight. Then to his annoyance, Sesshomaru's mokomoko began to elongate and he started to rise in the air. Rin was tucked in his arms, breathing deeply.

"Wait! You're going? Where are you taking her?"

"To the miko." And with that, Sesshomaru was above the tree line and out of sight.

"Keh. Dick." Inuyasha started to run toward the village. If he was quick enough he could arrive just as Sesshomaru did. Hopefully the villagers wouldn't be too alarmed when they saw his brother.

...

"Inumamoru."

"That's his name?" Inuyasha said. He and Sesshomaru were standing just outside the village. Sesshomaru hadn't stayed in Kaede's hut for long. He'd swept in, almost giving the poor woman a heart attack. She'd even dropped her bowl of rabbit stew on her lap when she saw him.

He'd strode briskly past her and placed Rin gently on her straw mat. Inuyasha had sensed that his brother did not like how small the space was. The close proximity to so many humans and the hut's cramped size seemed to aggravate him. He could feel tenseness, and a quiet, crackling anger emanating from Sesshomaru. It was clear Kaede could feel it too. Her eyes were wide when she whispered, "What happened?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and said in a removed voice, "I do not know how to fix her."

Kaede blanched and looked from the little girl lying on the mat next to her to the tall demon before her. He was glowing from the night air. Not saying another word, she turned to Rin and started to tend to her.

When she looked back, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were gone. She let out a sigh of relief.

Now Inuyasha was standing with his brother, overlooking the small river running through the human village. He was glaring at Sesshomaru with a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Why the hell didn't you ever tell me that I have a grandfather? You felt like this wasn't important for me to know?"

"It wasn't." Sesshomaru replied, "There is no relationship to be had between you and him. If you ever see him again, my advice is to strike first. I would much rather kill you myself than watch an old beast like him have the pleasure."

Inuyasha snorted. Sesshomaru was looking up at the moon as he said this. He seemed to be keeping an eye out for something, but Inuyasha could not tell what.

"You bet I'll strike first. That old bastard's crazy! I'll take him down with one swing of my Tetsusaiga!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in annoyance and answered, "He's not crazy. He's powerful and very old. If you were to battle him, you would only have a chance because you have father's sword, and if you did somehow win, it would only be due to luck."

Inuyasha rubbed his shoulder and grimaced. He looked down at his sword and swore that if he ever saw Inumamoru again, he'd make sure the old bastard didn't know what hit him.

"Why do you think he came here? If he wanted to kill me, why didn't he try before? Why've I never heard about him?"

"He has not left his cave since before you were born. Father made it so that he was out of the way...and for good reason."

"Was it because of me?"

"No." Sesshomaru answered simply.

There was a long pause. Inuyasha had so many questions for Sesshomaru, but he was just too stunned. They were all in a jumble in his head. How was it that another member of his family still lived, and he knew nothing of it? When he looked over at his brother again, he saw that Sesshomaru was no longer by his side. He was walking away, his mokomoko trailing languidly behind him. Inuyasha felt a sudden flash of anger at Sesshomaru's ambivalence.

"Aren't you even gonna check whether Rin's okay?" He hollered after him.

Sesshomaru started to glow and then shot away in a ball of light. Sighing, Inuyasha felt a little stupid for asking him a question he would obviously never answer. He started to head back toward Kaede's hut. When he laid eyes on the old miko, she looked stressed and smelled of sweat and rabbit from the spilled soup. She was dabbing a spot above Rin's hairline with a sour smelling rag. He bent over her and watched as she stroked Rin's hair.

"If you're wondering at all, she's going to be fine. Her head's just a little rattled. The broken skin will heal quickly enough." She mumbled.

"Hmph. She was stupid to run into the middle of a demon fight."

"You and your brother?" Kaede looked up at him, disappointment plain on her face.

"Huh? No! It was me and my - " Inuyasha hesitated. He didn't want to tell the miko everything he'd learned. The revelation that that demon was his grandfather was just something he'd have to deal with on his own. It was too private to tell Kaede.

"...and some crazy demon. She...she thought she was protecting me."

Kaede looked at him incredulously. Why would Rin think she could do such a thing? She was confident and bright at the best of times and foolhardy at the worst, but she wasn't delusional. Staring at Rin's unconscious face, she muttered a quiet, "Why I never."

When she finally looked up, Inuyasha was staring into the pot of rabbit stew. His nose twitching, he turned to the miko and asked, "Can I have some Kaede-baba? I haven't eaten yet."

She sighed, "Of course Inuyasha. Why that's why Rin ran to fetch you."

"Yeah, well that didn't end so well." Inuyasha shrugged and waited for the old priestess to fill a bowl for him. He drank it heartily. "Mmm. This is good. Thanks."

Kaede smiled at Inuyasha's unexpected politeness. That Kagome really had had an affect on him. She didn't comment on it, however. Inuyasha's thoughtless politeness would have evaporated quicker than water on a hot pan if he thought someone was appreciating his kind mood. The two sat in companionable silence for another forty minutes or so. After the disconcerting events of the evening, both felt better pondering their own worries in silence. Kaede actually wanted to ask Inuyasha to leave, but sensed the hanyou secretly wanted some company.

The fire was dying down, and she was about to invite Inuyasha to stay the night when they heard Rin stir.

"Mmm." She rubbed her eyes with a limp hand. "Wha' happened?"

Crouching over her, Kaede checked her eyes. Her pupils were a little dilated, but the girl seemed to be more or less clear headed. When the old miko couldn't think of what to tell her, she turned to Inuyasha. He was propped against the wall, holding his sword in his folded arms.

"You were stupid. That's what happened."

"Inuyasha." Kaede admonished, but she knew he was right. She cupped Rin's cheek, it was warm, "Child, why on earth did you run into the middle of a demon fight?"

At that, Rin's eyes brimmed with tears and she sat up. Rather too quickly, because she fell back almost as fast. Kaede caught her head before it hit the straw mat. "I thought I saw him." Rin sniffed.

"Who? Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked. When Rin nodded, she turned sharply to Inuyasha. What was the girl talking about?

"Uh huh. Inuyasha-sama, that wasn't Sesshomaru-sama, right?" Rin couldn't help but cry. She was lying on her back, so her tears were leaking down the sides of her temples and gathering in her hair.

"No it wasn't him, Rin."

"What is going on Inuyasha?" The hanyou could see that Kaede had grown suspicious. Maybe his story wasn't going to fly after all.

"Uhh. The demon I was fighting kinda looked like Sesshomaru. Okay?"

"You mean he was another dog demon?" Kaede's eyes were wide, and Inuyasha hesitated in his answer, "Yeah. He was. Can we move on? It's not important."

"Actually I think it is very important. What exactly-" Kaede never finished her sentence. Rin had jolted upright beside her, and before she could say another word, the little girl was scrambling to get over her lap and out of the hut. Inuyasha was also looking at the entranceway. He stood and followed Rin outside. When Kaede pushed the straw screen aside she saw with some astonishment that Sesshomaru had returned.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried running towards him. Her voice was weak, but her arms were wide and her eyes were bright. She ran up to the demon and wrapped her arms around his waist. Inuyasha remembered how he'd almost choked when he saw her do that to Inumamoru in the clearing. Frankly, he was amazed she was still alive.

"That girl has some amazing luck", Inuyasha thought.

Sesshomaru placed his hand gently on Rin's head. She was sobbing into his kimono. This was troubling. His eyebrows drew together, "Quiet, Rin." But she didn't stop. She balled her hands up into tight fists, and reveled in the silky, unearthly quality of Sesshomaru's clothing. She couldn't help, but think how strange the fabric felt. Did it ever get dirty? Did he ever have to change? What was it made of? She felt him exhale above her, and then the deep rumble of his voice as he said, "I have come back to make sure you are better Rin."

"I - I thought he was you." Rin looked up, her brown eyes big and shining. He stiffened and made a strange, gutteral noise at this piece of information. He then looked squarely at Inuyasha, letting Rin bury her face into his side again, "Was she alone with him?"

"Huh? No! I was in the middle of fighting him and the little fool ran up and hugged him! I tried to stop her." Inuyasha shrugged.

Looking at his brother's reaction, Inuyasha realized he was now a witness to two expressions he'd never thought he'd see on Sesshomaru. The demon looked shocked. His eyes were wide and his mouth set in a grim line. He grasped Rin's face and tilted her head back as far it would go. "You…hugged him." His voice was flat, almost harsh.

The words, one after another, tumbled out of her mouth at a dizzying rate, "I - I thought he was you! I was so excited. I missed you so so so so so so much Sesshomaru-sama! But then he...hurt me." She touched the top of her head. He could smell her blood.

"You foolish child." Sesshomaru said with a stone cold seriousness. Rin's eyes widened as he turned back to Inuyasha. "I will stay in the forest this night. Jaken will be by tomorrow to drop off something for Rin. I was on my way to give it to her when I smelled Inumamoru."

Rin let go of Sesshomaru and gave a great gasp of joy. She clapped her hands together, forgetting the pain in her head, and hopped up and down.

"A present? Sesshomaru-sama, you brought me a present?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he tilted his head to the side and touched Rin's forehead with two long fingers to still her. Then turning from the group, he called airily over his shoulder, "Follow if you wish."

The invitation was clearly only meant for the girl, and as she ran after him, she called, "Coming Sesshomaru-sama!" She turned to Kaede and Inuyasha, her expression as bright as the day, "I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!"

Both the old miko and hanyou waved to Rin mutely as she ran after Sesshomaru. When Kaede was able to gather her wits, she turned to Inuyasha and said, "Well. Are you staying the night or going into the woods as well?" She already knew the answer.

"Keh! And stay in the same forest as that prick? Hell no!" Inuyasha stomped into the hut and sat against the far wall. Kaede sighed and entered behind him. There really was nothing like sleeping in the same quarters as an angry hanyou.

Maybe she'd have a bit more stew before bed.

* * *

><p><span>Preview: Chapter IV<span>

**A Gift of Little Consequence**

_Sesshomaru gives Rin what he can give her._


	5. Ch IV A Gift of Little Consequence

A/N: Please enjoy and review. Reviews are always welcome and very helpful.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV - A Gift of Little Consequence<strong>

* * *

><p>"I bet your fortressed face<p>

Belied your fort of lace

It is by the grace of me

You never learned what I could see."

"Parting Gift" – Fiona Apple

* * *

><p>Dawn was about to break and Sesshomaru had not slept a wink. Not many people knew this, but Sesshomaru very much enjoyed his sleep. He liked the dark, and the solitude. Of course, like any self-respecting demon, he was able to wake at the merest scent of trouble on the wind. He in fact only needed an hour or two a week to remain functional, but mostly, when he could, he savored that elusive, quiet space in his mind where no thoughts lurked and he could just be.<p>

This past night had not afforded him such a luxury. The girl curled up against his mokomoko had tossed and turned in her sleep. He'd heard her whisper his name once or twice. It was not good.

He didn't like Rin to be scared. He much preferred her when she was wrapped up in one of her little activities, humming and light. In recent months he'd missed watching her as she fed Ah-Un and caught fish with her hands. When they'd traveled together, he'd taken to watching her as she picked flowers and wove them into her hair. There was something about watching her concentrate so wholeheartedly on something so pointless that calmed him.

When he thought about it, since he'd met Rin, he'd actually been much calmer. He tilted his head, watching her breath mingle with his mokomoko fur. Even the knowledge that Tenseiga was merely a piece of Tetsusaiga, and that Inuyasha was meant to inherit the Meido Zangetsuha, his father's keepsake's only lethal technique, had not set him on a useless course for vengeance.

He'd given his father's legacy to the hanyou and now possessed a power of his own in the Bakusaiga. His left hand flexed, and thinking of the great power he'd recently attained, Sesshomaru felt truly steady for the first time in many decades.

He looked down at the sleeping child at his side and saw her stir. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. There was no fear in her now.

When she'd first started following him, it had been a very curious thing. How could such a weak creature be so free and content with him? Demons far more powerful than the little thing regularly trembled at his feet, but Rin...Rin seemed to trust him. Implicitly.

She had no ambitions, she had no motives, she just...enjoyed him. It was unnerving, but Sesshomaru had long ago stopped asking himself why she didn't seem to sense his inner maliciousness. Instead, he accepted her childish devotion as a fact, and moved on.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Rin, go take care of your needs. We will depart when you're done."

"Is Jaken-sama going to get here soon?" she asked.

When he didn't answer, she giggled into her small hands. Then looking up at him, she barreled on, "I missed him so much! He's so small and mean and ugly and yells a lot, but it's funny when I can get Ah-Un to sit on him," her eyes crinkled at the edges, "He's not so loud then!"

Hopping up, she gave Sesshomaru a mischievous grin. He found this humorous and with hooded eyes, replied, "Go. I will be here."

He heard her heart quicken at his words and watched as she turned and disappeared into the trees. She reminded him of a little rabbit. For a moment he had an insane urge to run after her and catch her. What he would have done then, he didn't know, but he pushed the bewildering impulse away and instead turned his attention to the sudden appearance of Inumamoru.

He'd been pondering his grandfather's strange visit for most of the night. Had Inumamoru truly been seeking out Inuyasha, or had he been searching for him? Inumamoru had not been seen outside of his cave for over three centuries. Sesshomaru still remembered the day his father sealed him into Mount Koya. He'd still been young, only in his fifth decade, but he remembered everything with the kind of vivid clarity only pain could allow.

His father's grim face after the battle was something Sesshomaru would never forget.

For all he knew, that was the last time his father had seen Inumamoru before his own death. But it was most definitely not the last time he or his mother had paid the old dog a visit. From how Inumamoru had spoken of her, he'd most likely seen Inukimi very recently. Naraku was dead only three months now.

At that moment Rin burst through the bushes calling, "I'm ready Sesshomaru-sama!" He assessed her quickly and then stood to leave.

"How long will we be here Sesshomaru-sama?" She strode right beside him as they made their way down the hill toward the village. The sun was just coming up over the horizon. The sky was hot pink and the grass under her bare feet was long and buoyant. She could see the breeze bend the flowers and felt herself shiver with the morning cold.

"I will be leaving today and you will remain with the human miko. Jaken should stop by mid morning."

Rin stopped.

After a few short breaths she balled up her fists and looked at Sesshomaru's stiff back in disbelief. He was still walking, completely certain of her acquiescence. She scrunched up her nose and tears pricked corners of her eyes.

"I thought you came back for me!" She was angry, and her voice came out much louder than she'd meant it to.

Sesshomaru stopped, but did not turn. Rin couldn't see it, but he was frowning. This sudden outburst was unexpected.

"You told me to follow you if I wanted to! I want to Sesshomaru-sama!" She stomped her foot. Her voice was cracking, pleading, "Why won't you take me? I'll be good! I promise! I'll take care of Ah-Un. And, and I'll always listen to Jaken-sama! I'll be good! I prom-"

Sesshomaru held up his hand. "Rin, I do not need to explain my actions to you. You are safe here. You belong here and I will not continue to protect a human child."

Rin sniffed behind him. When he finally turned and looked into her eyes, he saw they were brimming with hurt. "Then why did you save me?" she whispered, tears streaming down both cheeks. She was breathing hard and wanted to run to Sesshomaru. Hold onto him. Never let go. But she was too angry. And something inside her, something that had grown to understand him, told her to stay where she was.

The morning wind blew cold between them. It felt like they were miles apart, but when Sesshomaru saw how resolute she'd become, and heard her little breaths and her strong heart beat, he could not turn away. An unbidden memory of his father whispered across his mind.

_Don't __lose __your __footing __here __my __son. It is a long fall._

Sesshomaru was at a loss. Why had such a memory come to him at this time? He had no words for Rin. Instead, he simply stepped forward and cupped her upturned cheek. Her face was round and tan beneath his white, clawed hand. He felt as if she were burning before him. He let her angry tears seep beneath his thumb and into the crook of his palm.

Rin was still angry, but she was nervous now as well. Sesshomaru's hand was lingering. Something was going on inside his head, but he was not going to reveal it to her. After a few long moments, he turned away and started down the hill again, expecting Rin to follow.

As she watched him go, she felt a little older.

...

When Rin arrived at Kaede's hut her stomach was rumbling. It was a little embarrassing, especially in front of Sesshomaru. His stomach never rumbled. He'd been walking several paces behind her, ignoring the stares and whispers of the villagers.

She knew he wouldn't stay long.

"Rin!" There was a small red flash of movement from atop the little hut, and Shippou landed in front of her.

"Shippou! You're back!"

"Yeah! And I'm now at level – eek! Sesshomaru!"

The kitsune jumped behind Rin and clung to her kimono. She giggled and patted his head.

Sesshomaru ignored them both and swept into the hut. Kaede looked up from sorting her medicinal herbs and gasped. Sesshomaru could hear her old heart pumping away in her chest.

"My, you do make an entrance!"

"I've come to leave Rin with you again. Know that I am not pleased with her condition."

"Her...condition?"

"I left her here because it is clearly untenable for her to travel with a demon such as myself. However, I do expect her to be handled with more care."

"Sesshomaru," Kaede croaked, "I understand your concerns, but some things are just unpreventable. Inuyasha didn't even know that that Inumamoru was coming. None of us did."

"Inuyasha is stupid and she is very...fragile. Make no mistake, miko. If anything happens to that child I will first kill you, then I will slaughter every living soul in this village."

Kaede pursed her lips and glared defiantly at Sesshomaru. Her voice shaking more than she would have liked, she spat back, "I understand you threatening me, Sesshomaru, but do not go so low as to threaten the people of this village. For the world I do not know what that child sees in you."

There was a moment of complete silence in the hut.

"So low." Sesshomaru couldn't help, but repeat the two words. For the next few seconds he pondered what it would feel like to rip his claws into the miko's neck. Then he remembered Rin, and how Kaede's death would complicate his own life. He turned to leave.

"Remember what I told you, miko. Jaken should be here by mid morning. Do not be surprised if I return soon."

He left the hut. And after a awkward beat, Kaede followed, peeking out around the doorway. He was standing tall in front of Rin, and she was looking right up at him, her head tilted as far back as it would go. Then Kaede heard him tell her, "Do not go wandering, Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. Umm," she murmured, tangling her fingers up in front of her face, peeping up at him shyly through the gaps, "before you go, can I ask you something?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Rin dropped her hands, stumbling into her next question with a blush, "Umm...Did you, did you get me something pretty?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and replied, "It is a gift of little consequence, but I am certain you will enjoy it."

Rin grinned and Sesshomaru tucked the moment of sweetness away within himself, safe for the long days of travel ahead. He then swept high into the early morning sky and flew east toward a scent he knew he would be tracking for at least the next few weeks.

Rin turned to Shippou and asked, "So what do you think he got me?"

* * *

><p><em>later...<em>

* * *

><p>It was mid afternoon by the time Jaken stumbled down the hill overlooking the little human village. He'd had to leave Ah-Un deep in the woods, out of sight of the humans. With some glee, he thought about what it would have been like if he'd brought the two-headed dragon into the village. Rin would have been over the moon and the villagers would've gone crazy. Such sweet panic there would have been.<p>

Coming back to the task at hand, Jaken dwelled on how much he hated these kinds of assignments. The package was soft, but heavy for his little arms. It was also bulky. He had to keep shifting it from arm to arm to avoid dragging it in the grass. For little over a century Jaken had greatly enjoyed serving as his lord's, well Rin would call it 'footstool', but he preferred 'most trusted minister'.

In many ways he really hated that child. When Inukimi, oh what a terrifying woman, had asked him what Rin was to her son, Jaken hadn't known how to answer. All he could say was that Sesshomaru treated the girl far better than he treated him.

"Ugh," Jaken sighed in dismay. At least the little thing was out of the way now.

The past three or so months had been pure bliss!

Jaken hadn't had to chase after her, worry over whether she'd get kidnapped, or listen to her incessant ramblings. Oh Jaken hated children, especially human children. Now that he was about to see her again though, he was a little curious as to how she'd faired. He hoped she would be so happy living amongst humans again that she would have no wish to rejoin him and Sesshomaru. But he knew that was only wishful thinking. She'd probably beg him to take her with him.

"How pathetic," he mumbled with a superior smirk.

When Jaken reached the edge of the village, he scuttled as quickly as he could toward the old miko's hut. Holding the package with both hands high above his head, he made quite a sight to a small girl trailing behind her mother.

"Look look! An imp man, mama!"

The woman turned, but Jaken was already out of sight.

"Suzu. What did I tell you about lying?"

"But mama! I swear I saw a little imp man!" The little girl's mother shook her head and dragged her toward the main village bridge. She continued, "Maybe he's come for that girl Rin! Everyone says she attracts demons."

"If you did see something, you'd do best to not entertain such theories. Come along."

With that, the conversation was over, but the sight of the little imp man running with the floppy package over his head didn't leave Suzu's head for some time after.

When Jaken burst through the straw screen enclosing Kaede's hut, Rin was in the midst of packing away the old miko's cooking utensils and readying the pot hanging over the simmering coals to be carried outside and rinsed. Soot marked her chin and covered her hands. As soon as she saw Jaken, however, she forgot all sense of decorum and threw both her arms around the little imp.

"Umph! Rin!" They nearly toppled over, and the package in Jaken's hands skidded across the floor.

"Oh Jaken-sama! I missed you so much! Sesshomaru-sama said you'd be here by mid-morning. What took you so long?"

Jaken blushed and stuttered, "You're not the only thing I had to do for his Lordship this morning Rin!"

"I'm not?" Rin leaned forward and gave Jaken a blank stare.

With a great huff, he stretched to pick up the forgotten package, "No you're not. And while Sesshomaru-sama may want to, for some _inexplicable_ reason, give you gifts and make _me_, his most loyal advisor", at this Jaken looked dramatically off into the distance, a single tear running down his cheek, "deliver them to you, know this Rin: I have much more important things to do for Sesshomaru-sama, that do not involve a little human like you!"

Rin giggled, and Jaken's shoulders sagged when he realized she hadn't been listening to him at all. While he'd been speaking, she'd reached for the package and yanked it out of his grip. "Thanks for the present Jaken-sama! Do you know what it is?"

"Hm? Uh no no, I wasn't present when Sesshomaru-sama acquired it."

"Do you want to stay and see what it is? Please please Jaken-sama? I'd love it if you stayed! I haven't seen you in so long."

Jaken softened at this and sat next to the girl. He'd forgotten how sweet she could be. Well, when she wasn't kicking him or calling him a little imp man. "Fine fine. But wash your hands first, you filthy child!"

"Okay!" Rin ran to the water basin in the corner and after she was done, she ran back and picked the package up again. Sitting a little too close to Jaken, she clapped her hands together and, with her eyes closed tightly, said, "Even though you're not here right now, thank you Sesshomaru-sama! I am sure I will cherish your gift forever."

Jaken smirked and gave Rin a quizzical look at this show of deference. She tore open the package, letting the thin rice paper fall in scraps onto the dirt floor. Across her lap lay a midnight blue cloth, deep and warm, folded into a stiff square. A kimono. She gasped and ran her hands over the fabric. It was a little heavier than the fabric of the kimono she was currently wearing. It was no fine silk, but it was exactly what she would have wanted. Delicate enough for her to feel pretty and proud, but comfortable enough for her to run and skip and lie in the grass.

"It's so beautiful, Jaken-sama! Oh please tell Sesshomaru-sama just how much I love his gift! Will you promise me Jaken-sama? Will you promise me?" She clapped her hands together and looked imploringly at the little demon. Jaken just rolled his eyes and stood. "Fine, Rin. I'll tell him."

At that very moment Kaede entered the hut. She looked from Rin to Jaken and then her eyes landed on the kimono. Rin couldn't make out the expression on the old woman's face, instead she held up the kimono, and untucking the stiff folds, she said, "Look Kaede-sama! Sesshomaru-sama gave me a new kimono!"

"I see. It is quite beautiful. Make sure you do not get it dirty Rin." Kaede didn't try to hide her clipped tone as she walked across the hut and took an old broom from the corner. She didn't want Rin to know what was said earlier that morning in her meeting with Sesshomaru, but there were just some realities that couldn't be hidden. "I'll be outside if you need me." With that she left Rin looking after her curiously, and Jaken looking smug.

"Well I'm off." He said a moment later. Just as Rin opened her mouth to protest, he held up a hand and continued, "And I'll keep my promise. Don't you bother me anymore with it!"

Rin sat back hugging the kimono to her chest. She waved goodbye and Jaken ducked out of the hut. Turning back to the kimono, she ran her fingers lightly over the fabric. It was nothing too ornate. A dark, almost black haring bone pattern ran vertically throughout the heavy cloth. The sash was a light, almost placid orange with small pinpricks of yellow thread dotting it throughout, creating a very fine polka dot pattern. She was so wrapped up in the details of the fabric that she almost missed the small object that fell out of the many, now loose folds in her lap. It was nearly silent as it hit the floor.

Bending down, Rin realized it was a note. It had been folded tightly into a precise little triangle.

Sesshomaru had written something to her? Her heart thudded in her chest. Opening the note up, she saw a short message scrawled across the page.

_For the winter months ahead. Keep yourself warm. _

She closed her eyes, smiling, and whispered to herself, "I will, Sesshomaru-sama. You can count on me."

* * *

><p><span>Preview: Chapter V<span>

**Cold and Clear**

_Rin goes mushroom hunting and Sesshomaru ponders her worth._


	6. Ch V Cold and Clear

Author's note: Enjoy and please review! I really appreciate every comment and suggestion. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V - <strong>**Cold and Clear**

* * *

><p><em>"The laws of chance, strange as it seems,<em>

_Take us exactly where we most likely_

_Need to be."_

_"__A Soft Seduction" – David Byrne_

* * *

><p><em>"Have you ever killed a man, Sesshomaru?"<em>

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Father. Um..."_

"_Ahh. Say no more. May I ask what you have killed, my child?"_

"_Father and I have done away with the...unworthy."_

"_The 'unworthy'. I see. Would you say your natural talents are being wasted then?"_

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, his grandfather's voice still echoing in his mind. He lowered his eyelids and took a deep breath. The night was dark, and the forest was black with the absence of human life. There was no moon in the sky and there were no fires in the distance, only the darkness and the rustle of startled prey.

He knew sleep would not come to him now. He was thinking far too much for that.

Jaken lay curled up against the trunk of a nearby tree and Ah-Un had wandered off earlier in the evening. He'd have to tell the imp to find the dragon in the morning. A soft breeze tilted the branches above Sesshomaru's head Eastward and he felt a mild sense of foreboding.

It had been several months since he'd begun his search for Inumamoru, but the old demon was proving hard to track. In fact, until now, Sesshomaru had been unable to find anyone of use. His first stop, of course, had been his mother's floating fortress. He'd grown suspicious at Inumamoru's mention of her during their brief meeting. Was she involved in his miraculous escape from Mount Koya?

When he'd arrived at the fortress, however, it'd been empty. Well, accept for Inuyua, who was, as usual, little to no help. She'd only been able to tell him that Inukimi had left several months prior, heading to the East, and that other than that, no one knew her whereabouts.

Sesshomaru's expression darkened, "They could be anywhere." He thought.

Standing up, he prepared to leave the campsite. The beasts and the prey of the forest were calling to him. If he couldn't find his mother, or lay his hands on Inumamoru this night, he could at least rip something else apart.

Yes, if now was not a good time to sleep, it was a perfect time to hunt.

* * *

><p><em>eleven months later...<em>

* * *

><p>"Houshi-sama! Houshi-<em>samaaa<em>!"

Rin ran as fast as she could down the dirt path. The evening was unseasonably cool for late August, but the fireflies had still made there way out into the air and the cicadas buzzed in the trees. She could see the young monk and Inuyasha making there way toward the village. Pushing her legs harder, she felt her muscles burn with the strain. Her breath came like fire and she loved it.

With her fists balled tightly and her knuckles white, she plowed into Miroku, almost knocking him clean off his feet. Bouncing a few steps back, he cried, "Woah, Rin! What's the matter?"

She had no breath left, but between gasps she was able to squeak out, "Sango!"

Miroku grasped her shoulders tightly in both hands, eyes wide.

"Sango?"

Rin nodded vigorously, "Yeah.*gasp* Sango!"

For a minute Miroku kneeled, motionless before her. He had the look of a man who want to faint, throw up and laugh all at the same time. Finally he replied in a voice much too high, "Really, Sango is…?"

Rin nodded again and started jumping up and down, crying, "Let's go! Let's go!", but the monk still didn't move. For the next few minutes, Inuyasha watched with a vague sense of disappointment as his brother's tiny ward tried to tug the much larger holy man up the path to the village. Needless to say, she was unsuccessful. Shaking his head, he took one big step and hit Miroku hard upside the head.

Rin gasped and jumped back. Miroku's hands flew up to clasp the back of his head and he crouched low to the ground. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?" He whined, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"You're such a coward. For years you've been asking women to bare your children, and now the moment's come, you're just pussyfooting around! Come on, get some balls! Lets go already!"

The monk was about to counter, when Rin innocently pointed out, "Doesn't Houshi-sama already have balls?"

Inuyasha turned bright red, but Miroku snapped right back to life. With the speed of lightning, he grasped Rin firmly to his side and, giving both her and Inuyasha his very best smile, said, "Why yes I do! Thank you, Rin! Unlike Inuyasha here, you are a true friend!" Then shooting to his feet, Rin hanging under his arm like an oversized rag doll, he pointed off into the distance and continued heroicly, "Why you are more than that! You're a great guardian of those who are righteously fearful! Of the unfairly blamed! Of the…"

As Miroku barreled on, Inuyasha could hear Rin's confused voice punctuating every gleaming compliment, "I am? Why? I don't get it, Houshi-sama. Tell me! Please? I really don't get it. Don't all men have test-?"

At that, Inuyasha clapped his hand swiftly over her mouth and, leaning close to Miroku's face, growled, "I know what you're doing, you know."

With his face shining bright like the belly of the lucky Buddha, Miroku replied through gritted teeth, "What am I doing, Inuyasha?"

"You're stalling." The hanyou replied flatly.

Confident that his statement had successfully deflated the monk's vigor, Inuyasha plucked Rin from Miroku's arms and started toward the village. After about twenty paces and a good minute of Rin tugging at his haori sleeve, saying, "Inuyasha-sama! Inuyasha-sama! I still don't get it!", Inuyasha turned back to see if Miroku was following them. The monk stood waving lamely in the distance.

"She'll never forgive you, you know!" He called back between cupped hands.

"I might be okay with that!" Miroku replied.

Rin stood shocked, but then she got really confused when Inuyasha looked down at her, shrugged, seemingly decided something, and shouted back, "I didn't mean forgive you! I meant _forgive _you!"

There was a pause.

"You know what I mean?" he added slowly for effect.

Rin didn't.

But, before any of them knew it, they were all on their way. Once they were in hearing distance of the village, it was easy to distinguish which was the birthing hut. Miroku's name, along with a wide and remarkably creative assortment of curses, was emanating ominously from a little hut demarcated only by a foul smelling smoke pluming up from the chimney.

"Miiiiiiiirokuuuuuuuuuuuuu! You BASTARD!"

Rin stopped short and looked nervously up at the monk. In a small voice she said, "Maybe you should stay out here."

Miroku looked down at her and replied weakly, "You think?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and with a mumbled, "Coward," barged into the hut.

Sango's voice rang out, "GAAAAHHHH! Whyyyyyyyyy!"

And he shot out like a rocket. Grabbing Miroku's arm he said, "Yeah, you're not going in there." Before Rin could blink, both hanyou and monk were at the edge of the village waving their goodbyes.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she called.

"We'll be down by the river! Call us when we're needed!" shouted back the monk.

Rin pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't get grownups." She thought.

Turning slowly, she drew the straw screen aside and entered the hut.

...

Neither Rin nor Kaede slept that night. Sango passed out for a little bit, so in Rin's mind she didn't count. It wasn't until the sun had risen and the majority of the villagers were hard at work in the rice fields that Sango was able to sigh in relief and hold her two newborn daughters in her arms.

Rin was washing her hands in the clean water basin when Kaede came over to her. Wrapping the girl in a warm hug, she said quietly, "Good job, Rin. I'm proud of you. You were a big help last night."

With a lopsided smile, Rin blushed and hugged her back. After a moment, Kaede let her go and told her to go fetch Miroku. She nodded, and with a last glance at Sango, left the hut. As she crested the hill above the riverbank, she saw both Miroku and Inuyasha, still sitting side by side, waiting. Inuyasha was asleep, leaning heavily into his sword, snoring softly. Miroku, on the other hand, was just hanging on. His eyelids were drooping and he was rocking back and forth, determination written clear on his face. She touched him lightly on the shoulder and he looked up wearily. He didn't seem like a coward to her now.

"Is it time?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Uh huh. Kaede-sama said they're both healthy little–"

"Boys?" Miroku interrupted hopefully.

"Uh no. Girls." Rin replied perkily.

Miroku's eyes widened and he looked away, not saying anything for a moment. Rin leaned in, worried, "Are you okay?"

He swallowed and said softly, "I'm a father, Rin."

"Yep! Do you want to see them?"

Miroku nodded and they started up the hill in silence. They left Inuyasha sleeping at the edge of the river and he didn't wake up until mid afternoon.

* * *

><p><em>one week later...<em>

* * *

><p>It took nearly a week for Miroku and Sango to agree on the names Asami and Mei for their two little girls. And for that week both Rin and Inuyasha were unfortunately held captive by the cooing new parents, forced to listen to countless name options. In the beginning, Rin had been excited. She'd never helped pick out baby names. Before she'd met Sesshomaru, the villagers she'd lived with had wanted nothing to do with her. In fact, many of the women told her that she brought bad luck and disease to their newborns. For more than a year she'd preferred to stay out of site, walking through the nearby woods, avoiding the ache caused by human distrust.<p>

Her excitement died pretty quickly, however, when she realized she wasn't actually going to help pick any of the names. She was only there to listen and be quiet. Remarkably, Inuyasha seemed to be an expert at just that. He sat silent in the corner, thinking his own thoughts, and responding appropriately when addressed. His minimal efforts didn't seem to phase Miroku or Sango; they were both too enamored with their little girls to truly notice anyone else.

It wasn't until early September that Rin got any time to herself. The naming frenzy had passed, it was too early in the season for any of the villagers to be really sick, and the one pregnant woman in the village was Aiko, who was only two months along. The day was all hers, and she had a great idea of what she wanted to do.

"Mushroom hunting!" She called to no one in particular.

If there was one thing she could claim to be an expert at, even at her young age, it would have been mushroom hunting. Well maybe stealing, but that was in the past – for now.

It was early morning when she set off. The breeze was cool against her skin, causing goose bumps to run up her arms and legs. The kimono Sesshomaru had given her a year before was wrapped snuggly around her; the thick blue material warming her as she neared the woods. When she'd first received it, the garment had smelled like him a little. That first night after he'd left again, she'd been unable to sleep and had snuck over to the corner where she'd tucked it away. Pulling the kimono out of its wrappings, she'd held it close to her nose and breathed it in. It was comforting. It smelled like…protection.

Gradually, as the months wore on, and she dawned the kimono more frequently, Sesshomaru's scent receded. Soon the things that had given her comfort for so long, his presence, his smell, lost their grip entirely. It had been many months since she'd seen him, and now all she had was the thought that he existed somewhere, and a gift, now completely hers, that tied her to a companionship they once had.

Touching the cloth and letting the haring bone stitching run through her fingers, Rin walked deeper into the forest. She climbed over bulging tree roots, crawled under bushes, and thwacked apart low hanging vines in her search for edible mushrooms. She knew exactly what she was looking for – Matsutake. She loved them for their sweet and spicy smell and flavor. They were tall and knobby headed, and in Rin's opinion, there was nothing better than popping a freshly cooked one into her mouth after a long day of hunting and digging.

It was almost noon by the time she'd found her first batch. They were growing from the roots of a red pine just a couple miles into the forest. Crouching low, she brushed the leaves covering the Matsutake into small piles on either side of the tree. She clapped her hands and cried, "Ah! So tasty!"

Leaning down, she was about to pluck the tallest mushroom out from between two roots, when she heard a snort and felt hot breath tickle her bangs. She looked up in alarm, ready to run, when she saw Un's head looming out of the brush staring at her.

"Eep!" She fell back just as Ah's head reared up around the other side of the pine. The dragon made a deep rumbling noise in its throat and snorted again. Wide eyed, Rin cried out, "Ah-Un!" and rushed forward, embracing each head.

"Where did you come from? Is Sesshomaru-sama with you? Did he send you to find me?" she asked, breathless.

The dragon snorted again and bobbed each head up and down. Rubbing her face against Un's scaly muzzle, Rin grinned and asked hopefully, "Will you give me a minute to collect these mushrooms? I'll be done real soon."

Ah-Un took a few steps back and began to chew on some grass at the foot of another pine. Rin took that as a signal and knelt down, carefully pulling each mushroom out of the ground. When she was done, she wrapped them into a spare sash she'd brought along. Tying it tightly, she ran over to Ah-Un and tucked it into his saddle.

She then mounted his back and gently tugged on his reins. He groaned and began a leisurely pace toward the heart of the forest. Rin unconsciously began rubbing her hands clean against the leather of the saddle. She wiped at her cheeks with her forearms and tucked her hair behind her ears. As they walked deeper into the woods, the light around them began to change. The leaves were more numerous and the tree limbs were thicker. Islands of shadow ebbed and flowed into bright spots of light scattered across the forest floor. She could barely see the sky. It was a cloudless day; blue kept peaking through the leaves as the wind rustled them apart.

Mesmerized by the beauty of the day, she took no notice when they arrived in the clearing where Sesshomaru and Jaken sat waiting for her. She made quite an impression to the two demons. Ah-Un had come to a complete stop. He was even kneeling, waiting for her to dismount, but she still gazed smiling up at the sky, completely unaware of her company.

"Rin! What do you think you're doing? Are you a simpleton? Show some respect!"

Her gaze snapped back to earth when she heard Jaken's high-pitched screech. She gave the imp a quick look of surprise and jumped off of the dragon. Then, it just couldn't be helped, a smile so wide it hurt spread across her face as she saw Sesshomaru sitting at the base of a tree, looking at her, his eyes keen, relaxed.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She sighed.

She bowed low and waited for him to speak. It was several moments before he broke the silence.

His voice low and smooth, he said, "You seem taller."

Grinning, she shot up and ran right up to him. She puffed out her chest and replied, "I am! I am! I'm now twice the height of Jaken-sama!"

Rin heard a sputtering noise, but Sesshomaru's eyes flicked behind her for a moment, and nothing more was said. She plopped to the ground and giggled into her hand. It was as if nothing had changed. After a moment of silence, she looked up at Sesshomaru. He was leaning his head back against the tree, his gaze so hooded that his eyes seemed to be near slits. Something held her there in that moment. He was thinking about something…something terrible.

The gold in his irises was so deep and cold, inhuman, that for the first time since she'd met him, Rin knew she should have been scared of him. But she wasn't, and she wondered why.

"Speak to me." He said, his voice languid, careless.

"What?" Rin replied, confused.

He looked away, leaving her to do as she wished with his command. She faltered for a moment, letting out a soft, "Um," and then took a short breath, and began a narrative of the past year that lasted well into the afternoon. Sesshomaru sat patiently, never indicating whether he was listening or not. Most of the time his gaze rested on the sway of the tree branches above them, sometimes brushing across her face. She thanked him for the kimono, telling him off all the days it had kept her warm. She told him of all the teeth she'd lost and gained. She even gave a quick demonstration by wiggling with her tongue the last baby tooth clinging to her gums.

Jaken grunted behind her when she did this, but she ignored him.

She told Sesshomaru of all her favorite spots for sweet berries and healthy mushrooms in the forest. And she told him of all the children she'd helped Kaede bring into the world. The only time he said anything was when she made an off hand comment about the births of Asami and Mei.

"…and it's strange. When I helped Sango have her girls last week, I'd never known, but –" she pause, "I guess…I guess when people come into the world, there can be just as much blood as when they leave it."

She was about to continue when Sesshomaru gave her a curious look. When he didn't say anything, she mumbled, suddenly aware of his attention, "I mean, I guess, it maybe makes me feel a little bit better about…about what happened to me and my family." Rin looked up at him with hopeful eyes, but it was clear that he held no sympathy for her past; only a removed curiosity for her current state.

Looking over at Ah-Un, she sniffed, thinking about her former life; a life in a world that had come to a horrific end.

Sesshomaru's low voice called her back when he asked, "Does blood comfort you?"

Her attention snapped up to him, confusion clear on her face. He was looking away, off to the side, contemplating something.

"No." She answered, her tone making the word sound like a question.

He lifted his thin eyebrows briefly, as if he were shrugging. "I see."

She stared, waiting to see if he would continue, but he didn't. He never said a word, allowing the silence hang, and letting his eyes drift to her face, lingering, and then letting them wander away.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" He responded.

"How long are you staying?"

"The night."

"May I stay with you and Jaken-sama?"

"If you wish."

Rin smiled. "Good! I was hoping you would say that."

She then rose from her position at his side and walked over to Jaken. The imp had fallen into a light doze a little earlier, and she could see a small bubble of snot expanding and deflating with each breath. Laughing, she knocked him on the head and called, "Jaken-samaaaaa!", as if she were on one side of a field and he on the other.

He jumped, eyes crazy, crying out, "Wha – what? Who? Oh he's going to kill me! Ri-!"

When he realized that she was standing in front of him, leaning in curiously, and that Sesshomaru was looking at him, clearly annoyed from across the clearing, the little imp sank into himself and said in a feeble voice, "Oh. It's just you."

Rin laughed again, and said, "You have really big eyes for such a small head, Jaken-sama!" Jaken blanched, his fear of Sesshomaru gone, and let his annoyance bubble to the surface. "What do you want, you little brat?"

Still giggling, she responded, "Sesshomaru-sama said that I could stay here tonight. Do –"

"He did?" Jaken cried, then turning to Sesshomaru he pleaded, "But Sesshomaru-sama, aren't we to -?"

"Silence."

"But –"

Sesshomaru turned to the little imp, the muscles in his face stiffening, his eyes implying. Jaken's face contorted in horror, and Rin could barely contain herself. She watched with a sense of glee as the imp turned slowly back to her, swallowing, and said, "You should go collect some wood for a fire."

"You will go, Jaken." Sesshomaru was still holding his gaze steady on the imp.

With another gulp, he gave a feeble, "Right," and scuttled out of the clearing.

Rin couldn't take it anymore, and once Jaken was out of site, she burst into giggles. Peels of laughter bounced off the trees, and echoed in nearby animal dens. Sesshomaru watched, wondering whether it was Jaken's pathetic expressions or his own cruelty that amused her; maybe it was both? She spread her arms wide and twirled on her toes back to Sesshomaru. Sighing, she walked over to sit next him again. This time however, she leaned against him, pressing into his left arm.

"I like your new arm, Sesshomaru-sama." She whispered.

He blinked slowly, "It's not new anymore."

"Can I see it?"

He looked down at her, her eyes filled with child-like curiosity and trust. It was an odd request, but there was no reason why she shouldn't see. He drew his sleeve up to his elbow and held his arm out in front of her. She smiled, and watched as the late afternoon breeze played gently with the thin white hairs covering his forearm. The sinews and muscles under his skin were taught with strength, and in every pore there shimmered a vague, unearthly glow. Not lifting her eyes, she said, "You know, Jaken-sama always says that you are the most beautiful creature that he's ever seen." Then, looking straight up at him, fearless, she asked, "Do you think he's in love with you?"

He stared at her, unblinking, and she stared right back; there was nothing to say, really. When he didn't answer, she blushed and looked away. He felt her lean into his arm again, and after a few minutes, heard her breathing slow. When Jaken returned, juggling a pile of wood much too large for his stature, Sesshomaru made certain to ignore him. He instead concentrated on the small human child sleeping at his side.

Then a sudden thought occurred to him and he said softly, "He wouldn't expect it at least."

Rin shifted, burrowing under his arm and plopping her head onto his lap. He heard a soft, "So presumptuous," from Jaken by the fledgling fire. Ignoring him, he let his hand rest on her head and a decision was made.

He could hear Inumamoru's voice in his head again.

_Your father may not like it, but sometimes risks are necessary._

"Precisely." Sesshomaru said, his voice cold and clear.

* * *

><p><span>Preview: Chapter VI<span>

**Through the Well**

_Kagome says goodbye._


End file.
